


Parental Musings

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, also there's basically no plot, my attempt of writing seiusa as parents, seiya as a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: Seiya takes a break from building a rocking chair to take care of her little girl.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Parental Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Personal headcanon that when Seiya and Usagi become romantically involved, Seiya changes Usagi's nickname from "Bunhead" to "Dumpling" because it's more affectionate

“How’s it going, Sei?” Usagi’s head poked in through the door, looking into the nursery. Various tools and pieces of wood were scattered across the floor, with a very determined yet befuddled Seiya staring down at them. Seiya wiped her brow, looking at the half-assembled rocking chair in front of her. Somehow, she had attached the handles on backwards. She still wasn’t sure how she managed that.

“Not good.”

“Oh,” Usagi commented, trailing over to Seiya and looking down at her wife’s pathetic attempt of building the chair. She put her hand on her chin, pretending to observe the chair with a critical eye, even though Usagi knew even less than Seiya on how to properly put together furniture. “I see….” She said thoughtfully, lying. “Well, you know, we can always call Haruka. She’s really good at putting stuff together.”

Seiya bristled on the floor, whiping her head around to glare at Usagi. “We don’t need to call her. I can do this!” Huffing, Seiya turned back to her project, picking up a screwdriver to unscrew the backwards handles. “I’m gonna build this thing all by myself! No sweat!”

“But will it be safe to sit in?” That comment earned Usagi another glare. “Hey hey! Don’t be so mad! It’s a fair question. I don’t want the chair to break when I’m sitting in it. That’d hurt.”

“That’s why I’m making it.” Seiya puffed her cheeks out, pouting slightly as she removed both the handles. “I don’t trust anyone else to make this. If I build it, I’ll know it won’t break on you and my little princess.” Seiya paused, looking at Usagi again before looking around the room. “Speakin’ of which, where is the little miss?”

“Oh, Chibi-chibi? She’s taking a nap.” A loud wail came from the living room as soon as Usagi finished her sentence, making the blonde cringe. “Well, she _was_ , until a second ago.” Usagi sighed. “I’ll go get her.” 

“Actually, no. I’ll get her, you take a break.” Setting down her tools, Seiya pushed herself off the ground.

Putting her hands on her hips, Usagi shot back.“You’ve been working on the chair all morning, you’re the one that needs a break.” Now that Seiya was off the floor and able to see Usagi more clearly, she could see how tired her wife looked. Nights and days of fussing over Chibi-chibi, even with Seiya’s constant help, have clearly been piling up on Usagi. Dark bags lined her eyes, and her skin was paler than usual. “I’ve got this.”

“You know what? You’re right." Seiya ruffled Usagi's hair. "I do need a break from all that construction.” Seiya stepped around Usagi and towards the door. “So, I think I’ll spend some quality time with my daughter.” She shot Usagi a wink. “Take a nap, Dumplin’. You look tired.” Without giving Usagi any time to respond, Seiya waved over her shoulder before walking out and into the living room.

Chibi-chibi was wailing in her baby carriage. It seems Usagi had been using it as a makeshift crib for Chibi-chibi while Seiya was busy building the rocking chair in the nursery. The poor baby’s face was nearly as pink as the small tuft of hair on the top of her head. Seiya reached into the carriage, gently pulling Chibi-chibi out and holding the baby to her chest. 

“Hey there, little miss. What’s the matter?” Predictably, Chibi-chibi continued to cry, not responding to Seiya’s question at all. “Did you go potty? Are you hungry?” Even as Chibi-chibi continued to wail and squirm, Seiya calmly cradled her and felt her diaper. “Ah, you did go potty, huh? It’s alright, missy, I’ll get you cleaned up in no time.”

Seiya carried Chibi-chibi to the nursery, happy to see that Usagi had left the room. Hopefully the blonde was in bed right now, relaxing. She stepped over the loose pieces of wood and tools on the floor, heading towards the changing table she had set up a few weeks prior. Gently, Seiya placed the crying Chibi-chibi down, before grabbing the diaper bag under the table. 

“Let’s get you out of those dirty things, shall we, little miss?” Seiya didn’t wait for a response as she began to change Chibi-chibi’s diaper. She was pretty much a pro at the whole process now. Humming as she effortlessly went through the motions. It had taken her two weeks to get used to it, but Seiya had finally found the rhythm. After a few minutes, Seiya had Chibi-chibi in a nice, clean diaper. The baby’s wails stopped, but she still sniffled to herself.

“Feelin’ better already? I’m glad.” Seiya picked Chibi-chibi up again once more, cuddling the now calmish baby to her chest. “Let’s go back to bed, yeah? You’re gonna need plenty of rest if you wanna grow up to be a heartbreaker like me, you know?” Chibi-chibi just snuggled into Seiya some more, so Seiya took that as her cue to walk them back out to the living room, where she carefully set Chibi-chibi back into the pram. Instantly, Chibi-chibi started to get all upset again. 

“Hey, mama’s right here. I ain’t going anywhere.” Seiya softly chided, quicking sitting down on the sofa. She leaned near the carriage so Chibi-chibi could see her face. “Look, I’m right here. Don’t worry.” She put her hand out and Chibi-chibi quickly grabbed for her, wrapping her pudgy hands around one of Seiya’s fingers. The baby’s tears were nowhere to be seen as she played with the finger trapped in her grasp. 

Seiya couldn’t help but smile to herself as Chibi-chibi amused herself. This kid was really something. _Her_ kid was really something. Her child with Usagi, the best woman Seiya has ever met in her entire life. And sure, Chibi-chibi kept Usagi and Seiya up for hours nearly every night since coming into this world, but that’s what babies do. Seiay couldn’t hold it against her. Especially not when Chibi-chibi was just so darn cute. 

“You have your ma’s eyes, missy.” Seiya hummed, still watching with adoration as Chibi-chibi played with her hand. “You got her cute little face too. Hopefully you don’t use it for evil, like she does. I’m already gonna struggle to not spoil you silly, if you pout as cute as your ma does, I’ll probably crack within a day.” 

Continuing to ramble, Seiya didn’t even notice as Chibi-chibi’s attention turned towards her. “I also hope you don’t get your ma’s appetite. You should’ve seen her as a teenager! She ate her poor mother out of house and home.” Seiya grinned and pointed her free index finger at Chibi-chibi. “Don’t go doing that to me now, you hear? Your ma is already eating all the food in our house herself, I don’t need another big eater.” In her carriage, Chibi-chibi just giggled. Seiya couldn’t help but laugh along. 

“You’re gonna be a handful, I already know. That’s alright though, cuz I’m a troublemaker too. It’s in your blood, you can’t help it.” Seiya gently pulled her hand away from Chibi-chibi’s hands and patted the young girl’s head. “When you're older, I’ll make sure to teach you all the fun ways to mess with your Auntie Yaten and Taiki. Doesn't that sound fun?”

Chibi-chibi squealed in delight as Seiya pet her, causing Seiya to giggle along. The two continued to giggle and play, losing focus of anything that wasn’t the other. It wasn’t until Seiya felt another weight plop onto the couch did she turn to see a very tired looking Usagi looking at her with wide, sleepy eyes. 

Before Seiya could even voice any concern, Usagi was burying her head in Seiya’s lap and wrapping her arms around Seiya’s waist. “I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“You couldn’t, huh?” Seiya softly replied. In her lap, Usagi shook her head. Using her free hand - the one not being hugged by a baby - Seiya reached down and stroked Usagi’s hair. She took her time, letting her fingers slowly trail through the strands, taking breaks now and then to scratch Usagi's scalp. “Let’s see if I can fix that.” Usagi muttered something from down in Seiya’s lap, presumably a thank you. 

Soon enough, Usagi was fast asleep. Her chest rose and fell in slow, peaceful intervals. The sight made Seiya smile softly. Seiya looked up towards Chibi-chibi, surprised to find that the baby was also asleep. The little thing must’ve conked out while Seiya was busy with Usagi. But even though she was asleep, Chibi-chibi still had a good grip on Seiya’s hand. 

“Well, looks like I’m not going anywhere for a while.” A short laugh escaped Seiya before she continued to pet Usagi’s hair. She squeezed Chibi-chibi’s small chubby hand lightly, happy when Chibi-chibi pulled her hand even closer. 

The rocking chair could wait till tomorrow, she supposed. 


End file.
